


a man and a fat happy harem

by Crossz79



Category: TV - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossz79/pseuds/Crossz79
Summary: Shawn is a young happy man and has a harem of cute sexy chubby girls heres the look inside their love life
Kudos: 2
Collections: No





	a man and a fat happy harem

**Author's Note:**

> the girls are from commercials the videos off them are the links

Characters 

harem 

Ling 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2QnyBEr8tM

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftNny490wLg

Chi 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR5ShRi1ieE 

Meiko 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rtCv3xOHOk 

Nia 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDeUjQcgl1A 

Yuki 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OBPWUijk4M 

Emily 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OBPWUijk4M

rachel 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrUQ0X7SI-M 

May 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amueaVHIZ6A

Riveria 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5uttMJdLXM

Heather 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umqjs-XbvOc&list=PL_goY2IAe70AaoztrYcTvVcxDDqSiNLyj&index=19


End file.
